The present invention relates generally to devices for mounting designation cards on telecommunications equipment (e.g., patch panels, faceplates, media boxes, etc.) for the purpose of station or connector identification. More particularly, the present invention relates to designation windows for securing designation cards to telecommunications equipment.
Designation cards (e.g., paper strips displaying information) are used for various types of telecommunications media (e.g., voice, data and video) to provide connector identification or labeling. Common types of information displayed by designation cards include subnets for data outlets and phone numbers for voice outlets. Typical types of telecommunications equipment on which designation cards are commonly used include connector mounts such as patch panels, faceplates, media boxes, etc.
Connector mounts commonly include recesses for mounting designation cards. Designation windows are frequently used to hold designation cards within the recesses. A conventional designation window is formed by a strip of flexible, transparent plastic. To secure a designation strip within a recess, the designation strip is placed within the recess, and then the designation window is snap-fit within the recess over the designation card. A problem with conventional designation windows is that they are often difficult to remove. Some require the use of a prying tool such as a screwdriver.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a designation window including a strip member having finger grips including gripping surfaces that project forwardly from a front side of the strip member. The gripping surfaces face away from one another, and each of the gripping surfaces has a concave curvature.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a designation window including a strip member having finger grips located at the front side of the strip member. The finger grips include forward most edges that extend across a width of the strip member. Gripping surfaces are defined between a front surface of the strip member and the forward most edges of the finger grips.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.